There is an urgent need for more effective mechanisms that leverage current technologies and best practices to both identify capacity and refer patients to drug treatment facilities. The applicant organization, OpenBeds Inc., is partnering with the non-profit MESH Coalition, three of the largest health care systems offering drug treatment in Indiana and the Indiana Division of Mental Health and Addiction (DMHA) to improve access to treatment. The goal of this Fast-Track SBIR project is to develop, iterate and validate a provider- facing information technology (IT) platform to facilitate the referral of patients in need of drug addiction treatment. This cloud-based platform will replace existing manual search and communication processes to provide real-time drug treatment facility availability, evidence-based therapy offerings, two-way digital provider communication, and data aggregation and analytics. In addition, we plan to integrate with existing IT tools, including facility directories (SAMHSA) and screening and referral resources (NIDAMED). The purpose of Phase 1 is to develop and evaluate the utility and usability of a provider-facing IT platform to facilitate the referral of patients in need of drug addiction treatment. The aims propose: further elucidate known gaps in the drug addiction treatment referral process and develop strategies to build upon existing IT tools to improve transparency, integration and dissemination (Aim 1); modify the OpenBeds base platform to develop a platform for drug treatment referrals (Aim 2); evaluate the usability and utility of the OpenBeds drug treatment referral platform to facilitate referrals and placement within a health care system (Aim 3). The key Phase 1 milestone is the demonstration of technologic feasibility and value to users and customers. Value will be demonstrated if the platform a) decreases provider search burden b) facilitates more timely treatment, and c) suggests improved utilization by promoting appropriate referrals and collaboration. The purpose of Phase 2 is to technically and logistically scale the OpenBeds drug treatment referral platform to facilitate patient referrals to drug treatment facilities at three health systems in Indiana, and perform a qualitative and quantitative evaluation of clinical and operational outcomes. The aims propose: pilot the OpenBeds drug treatment referral platform to facilitate patient referrals to inpatient, outpatient and residential facilities within three health systems in the state of Indiana (Aim 1); iterate the value proposition model of the OpenBeds drug treatment referral platform in preparation for product commercialization and scaling (Aim 2). The key Phase 2 milestones include the demonstration of improved clinical and operational outcomes in pre- and post-intervention interrupted time series and qualitative studies, and applying these to iterate the technology and value proposition in preparation for commercialization and scaling to additional states. The proposed work has the potential to increase transparency and streamline the drug treatment referral process to reduce the human and economic burden of drug addiction in the US.